


The Four Times that Someone Noticed Mayuzumi Chihiro

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After joining the Rakuzan team, something just seemed a bit more noticeable about Mayuzumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times that Someone Noticed Mayuzumi Chihiro

**Author's Note:**

> was originally for the Team challenge for BPS but I missed it by two minutes

1.

“Mayuzumi-senpai?” is the meek voice of the girl standing nervously next to him.

He waits a full ten seconds to make sure that maybe the girl had just misspoken and was actually looking for someone else before turning to look at her. She was obviously younger—and very respectful—but _cute_ , which makes him raise a brow. Why is someone at least a grade younger talking to him?

“Yes?” he answers and makes another glance around, but as usual no one else is noticing him even though there is a very cute girl next to him. Honestly, someone should be documenting this.

She widens her eyes and then giggles into her hand, “Oh thank God, I wasn’t sure if you were him or not. Akashi-san’s description wasn’t that helpful.” She clears her throat and Mayuzumi can feel his heart going into his. “I’m one of the managers of the team and I just wanted to welcome you to the team! Akashi-san is very excited that you joined the team and I’m also very excited too. It’s nice to meet you, Mayuzumi-senpai!”

He thought for sure that he must have looked confused because he definitely is right now but it’s not showing on his face apparently because she continues. “It’s very impressive and brave for a third year to join the team and if you need anything to help you adjust to the team just ask me!”

No matter how cute she was, he couldn’t just let her continue. “I have been apart of the team for three years.”

The color drains from her face, “Oh, well, um, bye Mayuzumi-senpai.”

He nods back and watches as she quickly retreats out of the classroom. “Oh well,” he murmurs and goes back to his light novel.

2.

“Chi-chan!”

Mayuzumi is sure if there is a God, he has a fucking ball annoying him.

It’s no use trying to read when there’s an idiot approaching at a speed that is definitely not human and is approaching something more demonic. He reluctantly closes his light novel and tucks it away so that Hayama can’t say anything about it like he has for the last eight times he’s seen him with those novels.

“Hayama, what do you want?” he wishes his voice had a bit more inflection in it to show his true irritation, but unfortunately he was gifted with a truly unemotional voice and demeanor. Although, it would take a lot to get through Hayama’s thick skull.

Hayama barely stops in time to prevent himself from practically plowing into Mayuzumi, not caring at all. “Chi-chan! Come to practice! You can’t just _skip_.”

The asshole even has the nerve to start picking up his bag and caring it off. “Give that back! What the fuck, I hurt my wrist I can’t even practice.”

Hayama hums and then laughs, “Akashi said you have to be there. Also you can’t just skip practice. That’s rude.”

Mayuzumi sighs, but follows. _Fuck_ , before he could get away with this easily.

3.

“Mayuzumi-san?” the voice literally comes out of nowhere. Mayuzumi was certain that he was the only one in this shitty little book store besides the hungover clerk in the front, but god forbid he can shop in peace. 

The blinking blue eyes look up at him, and he nearly laughs, but he’s not happy enough to do something like that, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Kuroko doesn’t look amused one bit by that, “Language _please_.” He then pauses to put back his book, waits a moment and grabs the one next to it to flip through. “I am here for a book. I recently finished a series, and well, I’m having trouble finding a new book to replace it.”

Mayuzumi rolls his eyes, “Why are you in Kyoto?”

Kuroko doesn’t even bother to look up at him when he speaks, “Akashi-kun said there was a restaurant here that I’d really like, so he’s taking me to it after he gets done with his music lessons.”

“Why does he even practice? He really doesn’t need it,” Mayuzumi mutters and shamelessly takes the book from Kuroko’s hand to read it for himself. “Hm, I half expected this book to be about basketball.”

“I read one once but that was only because it was the only book Aomine-kun would read. It was horrible and very unbelievable—that’s not how basketball works at all.

Anyway, Akashi-kun does what he does because he enjoys it. Not everything is about getting better, after all. Although, no matter what Akashi-kun does it seems he does get better...”

Mayuzumi scoffs and puts the book back on the shelf, “Understatement, but what else did I expect from you?”

At that, he finally does get a reaction out of Kuroko. He narrows his eyes, “What is that supposed to mean, Mayuzumi-san?”

“Nothing, Kuroko, just go have fun with Akashi and make sure I don’t see you again. You give me a headache just look at you, Jesus fuck,” he may have added that just to bother Kuroko, but hey, he was only human.

Kuroko makes a noise in the back of his throat that honestly doesn’t sound human--Kuroko better not be a fucking phantom, he is not getting haunted for this--and turns around to head tail out of the store.  
“Oh, and Mayuzumi-san? The porn that you love is in the back of the store, Akashi-kun told me how how jerk off to it.”

4.

“Mayuzumi-san?” comes from a voice that he thought for sure that he wouldn’t hear for practically the rest of his life--except for in his dreams, but that was an entirely different case. He actually turns to go look at him this time and is met with ungodly red hair and a smug smirk that’s a bit different and softer than the last time he saw it. 

He snorts, “No way.”

Akashi nods and moves closer and sits in the chair next to him, “So what is a second-year doing in a 101 Bio lab?”

He definitely should be irritated because the whole matter of this class makes him want to die or kill whoever is in charge of the University but instead he laughs, “I changed my major recently and this was a new requirement the University decided needed to be put in place for environmental engineering major. It fucking sucks but what the fuck am I going to do about it?”

Akashi nods as if he somehow emphasizes with him, “I see, maybe you shouldn’t have changed your major that late.”

He rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah speak to my mother about that, she’ll love to tell you about how pissed she is. It’s only putting me a semester behind, Jesus. I switched from plain engineering to environmental. It’s not that different.” Then he glared at Akashi, “Also, what the hell are you doing _here_? Last I checked you still had a year in high school.”

Akashi nods, “I do but I am taking a couple University courses.” He then smiles and maybe even inches closer, “Mayuzumi-san, do you not want me here?”

“I don’t need a high school student mocking me.”

If that was a hand on his thigh, he was going to freak, and it _was_. He looks back up at Akashi when he speaks and probably gets caught on the boy’s lips, probably. “Last time I noticed, you _definitely_ wanted me.”

 


End file.
